The Last Unicorn: Teen Titans Edition
by jeenathespectrobesprincess
Summary: A fusion of The Last Unicorn. If you haven't seen the movie, I would recommend looking it up on wikipedia or something. BBTerra, Hinted Robstar, if that gives you any idea on who is who. Please read!
1. Friendship Crap

**Hi again! I'm going by the movie, not the book (I think the only difference is the ending…I'm not certain because I haven't read the book yet). If a character was not a human in the movie, the titan/villain I choose for that character will be the same species as the character was in the movie. If you don't like who I pick to be a certain character, tell me about it NICELY and I might consider changing it if you have a good reason. I'm going to put several "take twos" (or in some cases, take threes) in here, most of them humorous. Not every chapter will have them, don't worry. I don't have any planned for the next chapter so…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Last Unicorn, Spectrobes, etc.**

…**..**

Once upon a time, there was a forest known as Markovia (que Bbrae's throwing tomatoes at me). Two hunters named Thunder and Lightning were riding through it, making a failed attempt to hunt.

"Lightning, why are there no woodland forest creatures in this woodland forest creature forest?" Thunder said, holding a script.

"Thunder, you were supposed to have that dang script memorized!" said a voice from backstage.

"Sorry Jeena!" He said.

"It is because there is a unicorn in this forest, and as long as she roams this vast wooded area….who am I kidding! Everyone knows that unicorns are hidden in a secret military base! These hunters are STUPID! Why do we have to be them?!" Lightning ranted.

Jeena walked onstage. "Look Lightning, the author was trying to do you a favor by giving you a part! In addition to that I don't think that the government wouldn't like it if we revealed another government secret! (Key word: another) Let's retry the scene, and this time you better behave!

….

Once upon a time, there was a forest known as Markovia. Two hunters named Thunder and Lightning were riding through it, making a failed attempt to hunt.

"Lightning, why are there no woodland forest creatures in this woodland forest creature forest?" Thunder asked. "Why is this scene so important to the fic again?"

"so that the unicorn will go on a quest of self-discovery and all that other friendship crap!" Lightning said.

"Cut" Jeena said. "This time, you get these special 'rock collars', and every time you mess up, Geo-Force throws a rock at you. Alright?"

….

Once upon a time, there was a forest known as Markovia. Two hunters named Thunder and Lightning were riding through it, yet again, making a failed attempt to hunt.

"Lightning, why are there no woodland forest creatures in this woodland forest creature forest?" Thunder asked, hoping that Lightning wouldn't get them in trouble again.

"Because, there is a unicorn in this forest. And as long as she is in this woodland forest creature forest, we will find no game." They turned around. "Stay where you are, for you are the last of your kind."

Once they were gone, Terra (who was actually going to obey orders) emerged from the shadows.

"Am I the only unicorn there is? The last?"

…**..**

**And scene! That took a while, didn't it? The other chapters should be more serious. So…. By the way, putting Jeena in there was not putting myself in the fic (see my profile).**

"I seriously doubt he's getting that kind of mileage", Toy Story 2, the pig bank.

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	2. Annoying Songs

**Hi again! I can't believe I haven't been able to update for this long! School has hated me recently, even though I'm homeschooled. In other words, my mom's schedule hates me. Cast so far:**

**Amalthea: Terra**

**Hunter 1: Thunder**

**Hunter 2: Lightning**

**From now on I'm putting that at the end of the chapter. Tomorrow I will try to get the first chapter of my Raven centric fic up, but again, no promises. Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Glad you think so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Last Unicorn, The Song That Doesn't End (sorry, couldn't resist!), or any other songs used. I did, however, write the limerick about Gizmo for a school project. **

…**..**

Terra walked to the edge of the forest, when she saw a Cy-butterfly.

"Yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend…" Cyborg sang (reference to one of my other stories.)

"Hello Cyborg! How far have you traveled" Terra asked.

"There once was a midget named Gizmo, Who never used deo, At the smell he said a bad word, Which a certain kitty heard, and that's why he's missing a toe" Cyborg said (yes, I know it was weird, but it's a limerick! It's supposed to be that way!)

"Have you seen others like me? Somewhere in the world?" Terra continued to ask, despite the completely ridiculous answer to the previous question.

Cyborg started singing some sort of Tamaranian song about a ? ? a ?.

"Never mind. I seem to have forgotten that cy-butterflies only know retarded poetry and incredibly annoying songs. I'll just be on my way now." She said sadly.

"Wait! Listen! Listen!"

"I am listening!" Terra said, hope glimmering in her eyes.

"They passed down all the roads long ago, and the Red X ran close behind them! You can find the others if you are brave!" Cyborg said, flying off.

…**..**

**Cast introduced:**

**The Butterfly: Cyborg**

**The Red Bull (that's seriously what it's called): Red X**

**Those of you who haven't seen the movie/read the book are wondering why I didn't cast Slade as the red bull, but I'll get to that in a later chapter. I have a much bigger role for Slade. **

"_So I set out with a wagon, a mule, and a completely, IRRATIONAL sense of optimism."_ The Lorax, Onceler.

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	3. Elderly Farmers

**Hi again! I posted the first chapter of my Raven-centric story, so I'm going to update this as well. The story is called 'the end…again'. Pretty much self-explanatory, isn't it? Reviews!**

**Nerdman: I want to burn my mom's lesson plans sometimes...**

**Pizzachic: Happy that you like it! I couldn't resist the idea of Red X being The Red Bull. I can totally see him working for Slade like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Last Unicorn. Well, I do own a copy of The Last Unicorn and Trouble in Tokyo, and I have season 2 and season 4 on my iPod, but that doesn't count!**

…**..**

"I could never leave this forest, but I must know if I am the only unicorn in the world!" Terra said, looking back at Markovia. She continued walking out of the forest. She eventually came to a small farm where a creepy elderly man was farming at.

"Hello me ducky! You are a pretty horse, aren't you?" Mad Mod exclaimed.

"I'm not a horse!" Terra thought.

"Come here" Mad Mod said, about to put a rope around her neck. "You'll be the prettiest horse at the fair!"

"A horse am I! I am not a horse!" Terra thought, throwing the rope off with her horn, and running away.

"Some horse" Mad Mod said. "I must have slipped."

….

Terra continued on her journey, and stopped to sleep at the side of the road. An Obese freak show- I mean Mother May-Eye- saw her.

"Jonny Rancid, Robin, come here…"

Jonny Rancid, Robin, and a black horse (Raven) walked up.

"What is it" Robin asked.

"What is this?" Mother May-Eye asked.

"Just some horse, like bird boy's. Nothing more, nothing less!" Jonny Rancid said.

Robin and Raven glared at him. "I see a white mare" Robin stated.

"Very well, we'll disguise her like the rest of them…"

…**..**

**Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters….I was watching another part of the movie while writing this, so it might not be as good…**

**Cast so far:**

**Original Character: Raven**

**Old Farmer: Mad Mod**

**Mommy Fortuna: Mother May-Eye**

**Shmendric: Robin**

**Other Magician: Jonny Rancid.**

**I couldn't think of anything else for Raven, but her existence won't affect the flow of the story very much; she'll just go on the quest and make sarcastic comments along the way, maybe help in some other areas. **

"_You'll like Amy (?)… (turns around, face is covered in doodles) she's an artist!" _Toy story 2, Barbie.

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	4. Don't Poke The Dragon

**Hi again! I really have nothing important to say this time so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Last Unicorn.**

…**.**

Terra opened her eyes to find that she was in a cage. She looked around to find several other fantasy creatures.

"This is the dragon. Breaths fire now and then, mostly at people who poke it little boy" Jonny Rancid said, glaring at Timmy Tantrum. He continued the tour as Robin and Raven walked up to Terra.

"We shouldn't be here, but quickly, take a look at your fellow legends and tell me who they really are." Robin said.

"What he calls a manticore seems to be no more than a toothless lion. And he has them believing that ape with a twisted foot is a satire. Illusions, mirages, deceptions, Mother May-Eye cannot truly change things." Terra said.

"That's true….if you know all of that can you tell me why she called herself Mother May-Eye? I mean seriously, it's obviously a rename. It would be like renaming myself hide-and-seek." Raven said.

"Raven, you need to stop talking, Mother May-Eye will hear you!"

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"I am Robin, the magician…you wouldn't have heard of me".

"Yeah, cuz he's a fake" Raven deadpanned.

Terra looked at a nearby cage. "That one is real, Nya-Nya the harpy"

"Yes, the old women caught her by chance, same as you. She should have never messed with a real harpy, or a real unicorn for that matter. She's going to free herself very soon now, and she must not catch you caged. Do nothing until you hear from us." Robin said, leading Raven away.

"This" Johnny Rancid said, "Is the unicorn"

…**..**

**Cast so far:**

**Little boy poking dragon: Timmy Tantrum**

**Harpy: Nya-Nya**

**I'll probley update again later today. Daily quote!**

"_If you'll excuse me, I have some magical turtle poop to clean up. Just to clarify, the turtles are not magic, the poop is" _Fairly odd parents, Jorgen

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	5. Talking To Your Neighborhood Freak Show

**Hi again! This chapter is going to be kinda short….. I spent all my free time today playing 'calling all titans'. I know, I know, I should have been updating this fanfiction earlier so that I could put Robin freeing Terra instead of just her conversation with Mother May-Eye…..but it's a fun game. Oh well, a short update is better than no update. Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the last unicorn. **

…**..**

Mother May-Eye and Johnny Rancid stared at the caged Nya-Nya.

"I don't care how many freakin spells you've got on her, you need to get rid of her. She thinks about how she's going to torture us all the time….Get rid of her!" Johnny Rancid said.

"Fool, shut up! No other witch in the world holds a harpy, and no other will. I choose to keep her! If she escapes I could turn her into wind, or snow, or even the seven notes of music!" Mother May-Eye said, walking over to Terra's cage.

"The harpy's as real as you are, and just as powerful! And as easy to capture, if you wanted to know!"

"Do not boast, old woman. Your death lies in that cage and she hears you" Terra said sadly.

"Oh, she'll kill me one day. But she will forever remember that I captured her, and that I kept her prisoner. So there's my immortality, eh. Now, you were out hunting for your own death." Mother May-Eye said.

"Do you speak of Red X?"

"So you know about the Red X of King Slade. Well, he will not have you…You belong to me.'

"Keep your shadows if you must, but let me go, and let her go. I cannot stand to see her caged. Nya-Nya is real, like me. Let her go."

"I'd give up show business first!" Mother May-Eye said, walking off as Terra shook her head sadly.

…**..**

**Cast added:**

**King Haggard: Slade.**

**Quote of the day!**

"_Tourists"_ Teen Titans, Raven (Shortest one yet!)

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	6. Second Rate Pick Pockets

**Hi again! Good news! I got my Pallet Expander taken off! In other words, I couldn't update yesterday because of school, a class I take in the afternoon, bible study, the orthodontist, and calling all titans. This is going to be another one of those crazy chapters. Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Thanks for the compliment!**

**Pizzachic: She is a freak show, isn't she? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Last Unicorn, Spectrobes, Dexter's lab (I got an idea from an episode I saw a few months ago), or The Emperor's New School. **

…**..**

Robin and Raven walked up to Terra's cage.

"Where's the other magician?" Terra asked.

"He asked him a riddle…takes the old guy all night to answer one" Raven replied mischievously.

50 failed spells later…

"The spell was wrong, but there was true magic in it. Try again" Terra said.

"You deserve the aid of a great wizard, but I guess you'll have to deal with a second rate pick-pocket." Robin said sadly.

"Told you he was a fake" Raven said smirking as Robin unlocked Terra's cage.

"No, don't do it! You'll ruin her collector's value!" A random person yelled off stage.

"That's just sad." Raven deadpanned as Robin finished unlocking the cage.

"You are free!" Robin said. Terra jumped out of the cage just as Johnny Rancid walked up.

"Okay, I give up. Why IS Raven like a writing desk….You took my keys…THEIF! Mother May-Eye will make your bones into a necklace…AND FEED IT TO THE HARPY!" Rancid yelled as Raven slapped him with her….wing?

"Okay, why does Raven have a wing….hey, that's a good question? Now it's time for Rallen's Doodle.." Jeena grabbed Rallen by his medium-long hair (no joke, that's how Wikipedia describes it) and dragged him offstage.

"Wrong fandom dork." She said as Robin and Raven continued to fight Rancid, despite the disturbance Rallen was causing. Terra walked around, unlocking the cages with her horn. When she unlocked the other cages, she walked towards the place Nya-Nya was caged.

"Run, she'll kill you if you set her free!" Raven yelled, flying over to Nya-Nya's cage. Terra opened it with her horn, and Nya-Nya flew out (for the sake of this fic, she can fly). She started attacking Mother May-Eye.

"Run, quickly!" Robin said.

"Don't run. You must never run from anything fictional. It catches their attention." Terra said. Robin, Raven, and Terra walked out of sight of the freak show.

…**..**

**As usual, I cut out most of the fight scene because I don't like writing them. Fortunately on the other story I'm working on I wrote a fairly decent one. By the way, the riddle from Alice in Wonderland was in the actual movie, and for the record I don't own that either. Daily quote!**

"_Don't feel bad- he didn't use me yesterday either."_ SpongeBob, toilet paper.


	7. I Finnaly Updated

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating for a while….Reviews!**

**Nerdman: That's what they did in the movie! I know, hilarious!**

**Wykkyd Angel: Glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Last Unicorn. If I did, they would both have ended different **

…**..**

"Why did anyone have to die", Robin said sadly.

"It's not your fault. She chose her death long ago" Terra replied.

"And you have no regrets as I do?" Robin asked.

"No, I can feel sorrow, but it's not the same thing…." Terra said.

"You're looking for the other unicorns, right?" Raven asked. Terra stared at her for a moment.

"Empathy, don't ask." Raven said.

"Can we come?" Robin asked.

"Of course." Terra said. With that, the three left to continue the quest.

…**..**

**When I put 'the three', for some reason I thought of Warriors….oh yeah, 'the three' prophesy. I tried to stay completely on script this time, but I failed towards the end, didn't I? I think I'm gonna start beta-reading stories soon…..Quote of the day!**

"_Listen (makes fart noise), ah, still good!"_ Aladdin, the sales person at the beginning.

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	8. Trigon's Gymnastics

**Hi again! I'm gonna co-write a fic with my little sister, Dawn101907! We don't plan on posting it anytime soon, but it's a crossover between Pokémon and Teen Titans, and it also has characters from Spectrobes and Warriors in it! Knowing me, it will probley have tons of loopholes, adventure, humor at odd places, messed up cannons, and a weird ending. Knowing my sister, it will probley be gory, yet slightly fluffy. By the way, if you noticed the new cover, it was an art project my mom made me do. If you read The End Again, I'm just gonna warn you. In the next chapter, Cheshire and one of my OC's are going to sing one of the most annoying songs on the planet. Just warning you. Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Sorry about that, I was kinda rushed. Hopefully this chapter will be longer!**

**Pizzachic: I never noticed! Maybe his mask covers them? I seriously doubt it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Spectrobes, or The Last Unicorn.**

…

Robin, Raven, and Terra continued walking to King Slade's castle. On the way, Robin and Raven told Terra what they heard about Red X and Slade.

"We need to be careful, were reaching the edge of Slade's kingdom." Robin said.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of danger we could get into….muggers, kidnappers, assassins, outlaw…..wait, what's that?" Raven asked.

"You just had to say outlaw, didn't you?" Robin said. "Okay guys, hide."

Terra ran into the bushes, and Raven flew into the clouds (I guess she still has wings or something).

"Well, well, what have we here?" Mammoth said.

"Come on, let's bring him to captain Arella….."

"Wait, you casted Arella…..as Captain Cully? That's so…." Jeena slapped Rallen.

"Look nitwit, we were running out of villains! At least this one doesn't sing." Jeena said, shuddering.

"Or do gymnastics!" Raven added. "That's why we couldn't cast Trigon!"

…..

**Great, it was kinda short. Think about it….Trigon doing gymnastics. We have to consider his fashion choices as well…..yeah, it's not pretty. Cast so far:**

**Outlaw #1: Mammoth**

**Captain Cully: Arella**

**Arella is going to be one of those 'I have things I would rather do so I would rather not be here' people. I was debating on whether to give her a part or not, but I eventually decided to cast her as this because I discovered that my original choice wouldn't work so well…..Quote of the day!**

"_Does this look like a taxi to you?"_ Teen Titans, Raven

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	9. Putting The Robin In Robin Hood

**Hi again! Between schoolwork and a homeschool convention, I have had NO time to type…..and the convention accomplished NOTHING! All that it was useful for was giving me and Dawn101907 a trip to the science center (it's not where the convention was, but we did go the day before), and my mom learned about a different type of curriculum…wait, I remember! At the convention, I learned that, at one point in time, dragons existed! It's even in the Bible…..wait, you need proof? Somewhere in Job, but I can't remember where. Yeah, not impressing some of you, am I? By the way, I'm thinking about renaming this story "The Last Unicorn fusion", cuz I finally figured out the proper term for what this is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Spectrobes, or The Last Unicorn. The closest thing I own is a fox build a bear named Raven….she has a laughing box. No, I'm not joking. A laughing box. But it sounds more like crying in my opinion. So yeah, I don't own. **

…

The Hive Five was sitting around a campfire.

"Oh great, I hate glorg!" Gizmo complained.

"At least she could use a different mushroom the third night!" Snapped Billy Numerous as Mammoth got back to camp with Robin.

"Put me down, you fool!" Robin screamed.

Arella walked over to him. "Well Mammoth, what do we have here? Comrade or Captive?" She asked.

"I dunno what he is myself. What happened, Arella? We were looking for travelers as usual."

"Add some more toenails to the Glorg, Troq, there's company. (Sorry for insulting you Starfire, but it was necessary for the fic!)" Arella shouted.

"No, I won't have it! The Glorg is no foul smelling as it already is." Starfire said. "And who is this Chlorbag; I don't like the looks of him. Slit his throat!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, for I am Robin, the famous wizard! And you must be captain Arella, the boldest of the bold, and the freest of the free…whatever that means." Robin said.

"He's guessing!" Starfire said.

"And you must be Starfire, one of the loveliest members of Arella's group."

"Maybe he does know…." Starfire said.

"Wait, so calling her lovely makes her trust him?! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" Rallen shouted.

"Do you WANT me to duct tape your mouth shut?" Jeena said.

"No….." Rallen replied.

"Then stop making rude remarks, okay…" Jeena said. "Just finish the scene!"

"Yes Troq, he does know. You are welcome here, sorcerer!" Arella said.

"What now?" Terra asked.

"Simple….we wait." Raven replied. (They were following Mammoth and Robin)

"You are a lucky guest tonight, magician. Punk Rocket was just about to play a song about the adventures of Captain Arella!"

"Punk Rocket, sing us a true song. Sing us one about Robin Hood." Starfire said.

"There is no Robin Hood. Robin Hood is a myth." Arella said. Robin started chanting something. Nothing happened.

"Our long boring wait is officially over" Raven said. Suddenly, an illusion that looked like the characters from Robin Hood walked through the camp.

"Sir, Madam, I welcome you to my domain. My name is Captain Arella of Azarath, now would you please go away-" they walked straight through Arella.

"Look, it's Robin Hood!" One of them yelled, and they all ran after him (except for Arella and Mammoth….Arella is looking very mad at this point.)

"That was a dangerous diversion, sir sorcerer. Tie him up to that tree over there." Arella told Mammoth.

"Oops, that turned out differently than I thought it would" Terra said.

…

**Yes, I finally made a decently lengthened chapter, and stayed mostly on script. By the way, I think I figured out the trick to Titans Go! I think it's a test to see if we REALLY want another season. In other words, if we watch it, we might get season 6! I know I could be wrong, but it is possible. So….I dunno, it was just a thought. Either that or we might get another season of crap. Oh well, it's worth a shot. So anyways, I think I'm going to try updating more often. I should, my updating schedule recently hasn't been as good as it used to be. Well, sorry for the wait! Quote of the day!**

"_And what did he do to that car?" _Teen Titans, Raven

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	10. Behind The Scenes

**Hi again! I would have updated MUCH sooner, but I've had a pretty busy week. Fortunately, that included creating an update schedule! So now it's gonna be harder for me to miss updates, because I put it on my IPod, and it's going to give me those annoying alerts every time I don't check it off the list! Anyways, I'm going to make this a little 'behind the scenes' chapter. Sorry that its all in bold, I typed this on my IPod. Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Thats interesting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Last Unicorn, Spectrobes, Dexters Lab, Mary Poppins, My Little Pony, or Barbie. You'll see why!**

**...…**

"And scene!" Jeena said. Raven instantly walked to her dressing room…to watch 'pretty pretty Pegasus' (yeah, I saw Titans Go. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be).

"Hey, what's the longest word in the English language?" Rallen asked.

"Supercallifragilisticexpiallido?" Nya-Nya guessed.

"Actually, it's technically antidisenstablishmentarionism." Jeena said.

"Dang, oh well, it's not the first time my sister has been wrong." Cheshire said.

"Dude, that girl is creepy!" Beast Boy said.

Nya-Nya hissed at them.

"No one cares!" Cheshire told her.

Nya-Nya hissed again.

Meanwhile, Rallen and the girl from one of the earlier chapters were talking.

"And do you know what she did after she opened the box?" Rallen said.

She shook her head scardley.

"She took the Barbie out of the box and played with it."

"Nooooooooooooo" She screamed.

"You better not be talking about me" Jeena said. "And at least I dont own an earring magic Ken, unlike you…" she glanced at the girl "out of its original box"

"Rallen, I though we were friends!" She screamed.

"No, wait, I can explain… Geek E., wait!" Rallen said.

"Who names their kid Geek?" Terra asked.

"I dunno. She's one of the other agents at NPP. And for future reference, her full name is Geek E. Girl." Jeena explained.

"DON'T RUIN IT'S COLLECTERS VALUE!" Geek E. Girl screamed.

**…**

**Yep, it's the return of that OC. She's sorta a background character, like Derpy Hooves, if ya know what I mean. Okay, before you start asking me, in my fannon universe, Cheshire and Nya-Nya are sisters. I'm going to fix this chapter to be not all bold sometime tomorrow. Quote of the day from Titans Go!**

**"Okay, first that's dumb and your making it up" Titans Go, Robin**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	11. Be Wary of Wousing a Rizzards Wrath

**Hi again! Okay, it's the dreaded moment that I write about…the tree (insert suspenseful music here). If you have seen the movie, you're probley getting your barf bags at this moment, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm not going to put full details about it *shudders*. Okay, quick question…HOW is that scene in a kid's movie? Don't ask me, because I don't know. Oh, and in this scene, Starfire will be a bit OOC, but that's because I was only thinking about how Robin should be Schmendric, and not about how OOC Starfire would be in this scene. Oh well, it's a fusion, some characters might be OOC. Reviews! **

**Nerdman: At least Titans Go had a little bit of action…..unfortunately I can't get the 'pie song' out of my head. **

**Pizzachic: Yeah. Actually, I'm not sure if I'll include Terra/Amalthea's song and ?/Prince Lir's song. Maybe, maybe not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Last Unicorn**

…**.**

Robin was tied to a tree…..uh…..I'm not going to explain what said tree looked like.

"I don't care anymore! Gotonius basni varsinisn basti gumtina crosti stormily hasti!" he screamed.

"He…..shouldn't have said that" Raven said.

Suddenly, the tree came to life.

"Oh ROBBIE POO! I love you ROBBIE POO! Love love love love love…." Kitten said.

"Oh no, what have I done!" Robin screamed.

"I will keep the color in your eyes when no other in the world remembers your name. There is no

Immortality, but a tree's love ROBBIE POO!" Kitten said again.

"Oh great, I'm engaged to a Douglass fir….RAVEN, TERRA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Raven and Terra ran out to the… disturbing….thing….

"I WON'T LET THEM GET YOU ROBBIE POO!" Kitten screamed. Terra cut the ropes holding him with her horn and Kitten turned back into a regular tree.

…

"Did you see that? I said 'magic do as you will', and it worked!" Robin said.

"Yes, it was true magic" Terra said.

"Good job Boy Blunder, and, for the record, I've never had any faith in your abilities until now" Raven deadpanned.

"Thanks Raven, that REALLY made my day" Robin said sarcastically.

They were about to continue following the path, but at the first turn they saw Starfire waiting for them. Raven quickly hid her wings, and Terra jumped into the bushes. Unfortunately, she saw Terra's horn…

"No…..can it truly be?" Starfire said. "Where have you been….WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! D #% YOU!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Robin said.

"I'm here now" Terra said, puzzled.

"Where were you, all those years ago? Where were you, when I had just come to earth? How dare you come to me now, when I am THIS?" Starfire said between sobs.

"You see her for what she truly is?" Robin asked.

"When you have been waiting for a unicorn for as long as I have, you know them when you see them" Starfire said.

"She is the very last" Raven said.

"And it would be the last unicorn that came to me. Where are you the going with the last of the unicorns, anyways?" Starfire asked.

"You can't come. It's a quest." Robin said.

"Oh, I the can't? Ask her!" Starfire said.

"Never! I, Robin the magician, forbid it. Be wary of wousing a wizard's wrath…..rousing a rizards…..just…..don't make me angry! If I chose I could turn you into a frog!" Robin said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're in" was all she said.

"Oh, you don't even know where we're going!"

"Do you think it the matters to me?" Starfire said.

Robin sighed. "We're going to King Slade's castle to find Red X."

"Well, you are going the wrong way" Starfire said, leading them a different direction.

…

**I think that I'll stop there. Oh, I forgot to put a few cast members:**

**Outlaws: Hive Five**

**Molly Grue: Starfire**

**The Disturbing Tree: Kitten**

**Yeah, not as many as I thought. Anyways, after this I'm going to write another fusion, mostly because I'm also going to be writing a Warriors story and a Spectrobes story after I'm done writing this and The End Again, and I don't want to leave this fandom yet. There's a poll on my profile on what I should do next. Feel free to suggest something. So far I have: **

**The A Series of Unfortunate Events movie**

**Hunger Games**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**The Little Mermaid**

**The Lorax**

**Alice in Wonderland **

**The Swan Princess**

**Toy Story**

**Aladdin**

**Tangled**

**And The Lion King**

**Oh, and you can 'vote' in reviews (I'll add the ones you like to the end results of the poll). I need to close the poll in a week or two, so make sure to vote! For the daily quote, I'm going to put a conversation that happened at my best friend's birthday party.**

"_Oh, and while I'm gone, no prank calls" _my best friend's mom

"_Awwwwww" _One of my friends

**It was a lot funnier when it actually happened. **

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	12. Card Tricks

**Hi again! I'm SO SORRY for not updating! Anyways, if you haven't seen/read about the movie on Wikipedia, now is not the time to look it up, because I'm at the part that is REALLY shocking. Oh, and Beast Boy's part is coming up! Yeah, feeling REALLY nervous about this scene and the next, because they have a lot of drama in them, and I'm trying to do it as good as (or possibly better than) the movie did. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Last Unicorn.**

…

The group stopped at a barren wasteland (can't think of a better word to describe it).

"I'm sorry, but you were going the wrong way, magician" Starfire said.

"It was a shortcut!" Robin said.

Terra spotted a dark fortress.

"Slade's fortress… We could be there by tomorrow if we choose to walk all night." Raven said.

"Where does Slade keep Red X?" Terra asked.

"We'll find out soon enough" Raven said.

….

Apparently the group decided to sleep….

The moon started glowing an eerie red light, causing Starfire to wake up.

"Robin, the light! "She screamed.

Red X (who, by the way, is a bull for obvious reasons) started chasing Terra. Terra quickly tried to run away from him, but he kept getting closer to her, and never slowed down.

"DO SOMETHING" Starfire yelled at Robin and Raven.

"He's driving her! I don't think he's trying to kill her, or he would have done it by now!" Raven said.

"He's taking her to Slade's castle! Like he did the others!" Robin said, noticing where he was chasing Terra.

"PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!" Starfire cried.

"What can I do, do you think that Red X likes card tricks?" He said.

Red X continued chasing Terra…..and winning….

"If I could, I'd change her into some other creature, some beast to humble for Red X to be concerned with. But….that would take a REAL wizard…with REAL magic…and…..and…..I can't pretend anymore" Robin said, depressed.

"But you do! You have magic! Maybe you cannot see it, but it is there! You have all of the power that you require, if you look for it!" Starfire sobbed.

Terra slowly walked towards Red X in defeat.

"Please! IT IS NOT FAIR!" Starfire cried.

"Terra, please, RUN!" Raven screamed.

Robin sighed, suddenly remembering something else…it worked last time, didn't it?

"MAGIC, DO AS YOU WILL! MAGIC, DO AS YOU WILL!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Terra started glowing white and fell to the ground. Red X ran off in fear.

"What have you done! What have you done!" Starfire said. Raven only had a shocked look on her normally emotionless face.

Robin looked at Terra. Where she should have been was a girl with blonde hair, and a scar on the center of her forehead where her horn used to be. He had turned her into a human.

…**..**

**Major plot twist. Yes, this did happen in the movie and book. **

**Anyways, my mom's nagging again, so I don't really have time to think of a daily quote…..I'll put two next time, okay.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	13. Idiot

**Hi again! Soooooo sorry for not updating in a while, life's been kind of busy. Good news: me and Dawn101907 are getting 3 kittens about this time next week (tell me if I've already said that). Bad news: I got braces and I now have a new definition for them: Glorified Medieval Torture Devices (and those things would be bad even if they weren't glorified.) More Good News: Thursday was my last day of school! More bad news: for the next five days starting tomorrow, we have to watch my 6 month old cousin, which would be okay, but I also have a two year old brother, so this will turn out fairly interesting. Well, reviews!**

**Nerdman: Unfortunately, the movie continues being predictable at this point. All I could think of for that idea was a one-shot that I might post tomorrow if I'm not too busy. If I am, I'll post it on Monday. **

**Pizzachic: Yeah…..I can hardly believe I'm at this point in the fic…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Last Unicorn**

…**.**

_Suddenly, Terra started glowing white and fell to the ground. Red X ran off in fear._

_"What have you done! What have you done!" Starfire said. Raven only had a shocked look on her normally emotionless face._

_Robin looked at Terra. Where she should have been was a girl with blonde hair, and a scar on the center of her forehead where her horn used to be. He had turned her into a human._

"What have you done!?" Starfire repeated.

"What do you mean, what have I done? I only saved her from Red X with my own magic! Doubtless you are wondering how I plan to return her to her proper shape! Wonder not, the power will come to me when I need it! And one day, it will come to me when I call for it! You were right! You were right!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you ment to turn her into a human girl!" Starfire said. Raven only looked at her friend sadly.

"Red X came for a unicorn, so she had to become something else. I did not choose the shape, magic did! I am a bearing, I am a dweller, I am a mesager!" He said.

"You are an idiot" Starfire snapped. "You trapped her in a human body, she'll go mad!"

Terra slowly woke up and tried to stand.

"Don't worry about it, I-I can change her back" Robin said, worried.

Terra fell down after a few seconds before looking up at Robin.

"What have you done to me?" She asked softly. "I'm a unicorn! I'm a unicorn!" She yelled in despair.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Raven warned.

"The magic knew what it was doing. In this shape alone you have some hope of reaching King Slade and finding out what became of the other unicorns." Robin said.

"I wish you had let Red X take me! I wish you had left me to Nya-Nya! I can feel this body dying all around me!" Terra screamed.

"But it's only for a little while, I promise you! Soon you'll have your true shape again, forever!" Robin said.

"Why not now? Robin, you can't possibly let her stay like this!" Starfire said.

"Why not? Unless you think you could defeat Red X if you met him again!" Robin said.

"No….I'm afraid of this body more than I was afraid of Red X…." Terra said sadly as Raven hid her wings and they continued walking.

….

Two guards stood on a balcony of King Slade's castle.

"A man, two women, and a horse coming here?" the older one asked.

"The girl….she looks so strange….she has a newness to her" the younger guard mused.

….

**We'll see who those guards are next chapter. Also, I've decided that I'll either do The Lorax or I could post a story that takes place about 25-ish years in the future when the Titan's kids are teenagers (it makes sense when you figure up the ages I use and the ages of the oc's in the story). I like both ideas…..I'm just not sure which one to post first. I'll need a little time to cast The Lorax, considering how big of a cast there is to that, and if I pick the future story, I need to figure out a few of my oc's personalities. Other than that, I'll be ready to post either of them, because when this is done I'll still be working on The End Again, which gives me time to figure that stuff out and get my allegiances for my Warriors story planned out. Anyways, your opinion will probley influence which one I post next. As promised, two quotes of the day!**

"_Okay, family time is over, it is now personal time…..I'll be in my room"_ The Lorax, Ted's mom

"_I'm flying a hotdog over yoooou, all these pork by-products have got me feeling bluuuue" _Cosmo and Sheen (I think that's how you spell it)

**Yeah, that second one wasn't that funny… **

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	14. Boy Blunder

**Hi again! Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating again, but we got the kittens earlier than we thought we would, and my mom kept needing help with my cousin, so I didn't have much free time. Although he went home a few days ago, so I've been using all the spare time to work on this chapter. **

**If you want to know more about the kittens, I'll post descriptions of them on my profile (if I remember). **

**I haven't posted the one-shot yet because I decided that I would post it on Deviantart after my friend helps me figure it out (I'll mostly be doing writing and photography). I won't tell you my username yet (although you guys have guessed by now it will be something along the lines of my author name on here), because I don't want anyone looking at my profile until It's done. **

**Also, I'm now on Fictionpress with the same username that I have on here. I'm planning a story that kind of reminds me of Warriors mixed with ParaNorman at the moment, and I'll try to have it posted for Halloween…although it's not supposed to be majorly scary. It's just one of my plot devices that sorta is. **

**You may have noticed how odd the script is. I try to stay on script with only a few edits to make it in character for the titans (although Robin is really ooc right now), and this is a pretty old movie. Seriously, it's been around for about 31 years, and it's based off a book that's even older than that, so it's going to sound REALLY weird at some points. **

**Well…..this was a long author's note. Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Yeah…actually, I'm basing the chapter's length on where it is the best/most dramatic/funniest/place where the scene changes in the movie to stop. Although sometimes my mom gets in the way of that and I have to shorten it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Spectrobes, or The Last Unicorn**

…

The travelers approached the castle, with Raven disguised as a normal horse. They were stopped by the guards.

"Give your names" The older one said.

"I am Robin, the magician. This is my horse, Raven, my friend Starfire, and this is…..Lady Terra" He finally said after debating what to call her.

"State your business with King Slade" The older guard said.

"I will, but to King Slade himself" Robin said.

"Very well then" He said, leading them into the castle.

…

After climbing the stairs to the top of the castle for a bit, the ground started shaking. Terra whimpered at this.

"It's okay. It's only Red X coming back" the younger guard said as they reached the top.

"This is King Slade's throne room" the older guard said.

"Throne room? This is a cell! This is a tomb! Take us to King Slade!" Robin said.

The older guard took off his helmet.

"I am King Slade" He said.

"Wow…..he took off his mask" Rallen said before being slapped by Jeena.

"This is Prince Beast Boy, my son" Slade said.

"Hi! Glad to meet you….wanna hear a joke! I've got tons of good ones!" He said. Raven rolled her eyes and slapped him with one of her wings while no one was looking.

"What is your concern with me?" Slade said.

"We seek to enter your service" Robin said.

"I need no servants" Slade said.

"Really? Why don't you…."

"You are losing my interest, and that is very dangerous. My court contains four men-at-arms."

"Four? Why only four?" Robin asked.

"I keep nothing that makes me unhappy. Other things mean nothing to me…..I also keep one magician." Slade said.

"Oh…A magician, huh….what's his name?" Robin asked.

"His name is Mumbo Jumbo, also known as 'the magician's magician', and I can see no reason to replace him with some foolish clown" Slade said.

"I can. He, this marvelous Mumbo Jumbo, doesn't make you the happy." Starfire said.

"Starfire" Robin whispered nervously.

"How would you know?" Slade said.

"Well just look at you!" Starfire said.

"Starfire you need to shut up…" Robin whispered to her nervously.

"Did you hear that, Mumbo?"

Suddenly, Mumbo Jumbo appeared.

"What does your majesty wish of me? Robin, how nice to see you!" Mumbo Jumbo said.

"He has come to take your place. He is now my royal magician." Slade said.

"The legendary Robin? The 'Boy Blunder'? I realize that your majesty is a collector of great…..oddities….but…" Mumbo Jumbo said.

"The alien is right. A master magician has not made me happy. I shall see what an incompetent one will do. You may go Mumbo Jumbo." Slade said.

"I am not sent off as easy as that!" Mumbo Jumbo said angrily.

The room suddenly became windy. The mark on Terra's forehead started glowing and the wind died down.

"Come on old dude, I'll write you a reference. That is, I would, if I knew how to write….." Beast Boy said.

"Slade, I would not be you for the whole world. You have let your doom in by the front door, and it will not leave that way. Farewell, poor Slade. Farewell…." Mumbo Jumbo said before disappearing.

Slade looked at his new servants. He noticed that Terra was looking out the window. He walked over to her.

"Don't" she said nervously yet firmly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Slade said. "What are you looking at?"

"The sea" She said simply.

"Yes, the sea….it is always good." Slade said, trust leaving his voice. "There is nothing I can look at for very long, except for the sea" Slade looked at Terra in the eyes. Unfortunately for Terra, instead of seeing himself, he saw Markovia.

"What is wrong with your eyes? Why can't I see myself in your eyes!?" Slade said.

Terra didn't answer.

"Who is she!?" Slade yelled.

"The Lady Terra is my niece…." Robin said, trying to sound legit.

"I want to know who she is!" Slade yelled like a two year old.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that she's here." Beast Boy said.

"You are right. She is here. They are all here. And whether they mean my doom or not, I will look at them for a while." Slade paused before glaring at Terra. "My secrets guard themselves. Will your's do the same?" Slade said, walking off.

"Uh….Hi" Beast Boy said. Terra simply ignored him and walked off.

"I was only trying to be nice!" Beast Boy said, following her.

…**.**

**New cast members:**

**Mabruk: Mumbo Jumbo**

**Prince Lir: Beast Boy**

**Yep, there was a lot of ooc Terra in this chapter. Actually, at this point in the movie, Amalthea (the unicorn) was being ooc too, so…..**

**I also changed a lot of Beast Boy's dialogue to be a bit more in character. **

**The conversation about the sea is useful later. You'll see why. Feel free to leave a guess in the reviews, unless you've seen the movie, read the book, or looked up the plot on Wikipedia. **

**If you have any suggestions about casting my Lorax fusion, tell me them. I already know that Beast Boy is going to be Ted (not the movie about the disturbing teddy bear), and Terra is going to be Audrey. This isn't for sure what I'm going to do, but I want to try to cast it because if I don't do it now I'll do it later.**

**I'm going to be putting up a poll tomorrow about which fanfiction I should post next. If the one you want me to do isn't in the top 2, you can suggest it again and consider adding it to the poll.**

**Daily quote!**

"_That was so bad that it made my eyeballs throw up!"_ a background character on SpongeBob.

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	15. Justice

**Hi again! Okay, so this scene is going to be sorta hard to type because I'm not doing background music. I tried typing it out as a songfic thing, but it looked awkward. So…..all you need to know is that in the song, Prince Lir (Beast Boy) made a lot of failed attempts to get Amalthea (Terra)'s attention. So….Reviews!**

**Nerdman: I'll try to make the next few chapter's funnier, Okay. I've just been kinda rushed when writing the other chapters. I'll try to post that one-shot on Deviantart soon, but I've been kinda busy recently so….. hopefully it will get posted sometime this week.**

**Pizzachic: : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Spectrobes, Justice (it's a clothes store for preteen girls….yeah, some funny stuffs gonna happen in this chapter…), Titanic (vomits), Vampire Knight (vomits again), Justin Beiber (goodbye lunch) or The Last Unicorn**

**Footnotes (I'm putting them at the beginning because I think it's easier to read when people do that)**

**{1} she isn't wearing her normal outfit.**

**{2} I'm not trying to offend anyone who has diabetes. This is only supposed to be a joke, so don't take it seriously, okay.**

…

"And then she looked at me. And then I felt sorry. Sorry for killing that STUPID dragon!" Beast Boy said.

"You think you have problems?" Raven mumbled.

"Your highness, I think you should try something else." Starfire said.

"But what is there that I haven't tried? Giants, ogres, fatal riddles, using the bathroom on the fifth floor!" Beast Boy shuddered. "Starfire, for her sake I've became a hero, but it means nothing to her!"

"Then perhaps the Lady Terra is not the impressed by good deeds. If she is, however, I would recommend that last one. It would take much courage." Starfire said. Raven whinnied and nodded her head, but not before slapping Beast Boy with her wings.

"All she does is ignores me….and your horse is a JERK!" Beast Boy said. "I don't know anything about her that I didn't know when you came here. All I know is that I want to help her find what she is searching for, as you do…." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, how does he know she's looking for something?" Rallen asked. Jeena facepalmed.

"He doesn't, okay! Now, if you don't shut up, you'll be casted as a FEMALE in the next fusion!" Jeena said.

"But…..I like being a guy…." Rallen said. "Wait a second… I'M GONNA KEEP INTERRUPTING!" He announced proudly.

"Why?" Jeena asked.

"Because, if I get turned into a girl, I can do things like shop at Justice, watch Titanic and cry, or buy 50 copies of Vampire Knight and not get funny looks from the clerks!" Rallen said excitedly.

"Please tell me your joking" Jeena wailed.

"Don't worry, I'm joking…last time I went into Justice I got diabetes!" Rallen said, before looking at Jeena's shirt…..that came from Justice {1}.

"Oh no, the diabetes have returned!" Rallen screamed, running away. {2}

Jeena sighed "Idiot…okay, back to the fic"

…

Terra stood on a balcony, looking at the sea. Starfire was trying to talk to her, but she was ignoring her.

"You are the cruel to him! You should at least talk to him! But you don't even acknowledge his presence!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire…..who am I? Why am I here? What is it in this strange place that I am seeking, day after day…?" Terra sighed. "I remembered it a moment ago, but now I have forgotten…." She said sadly.

"The unicorns…..to discover if you are not the last…." Starfire said.

"I must face Red X again, and find out what he has done to them….before I forget myself forever…." Terra said. They started walking into a large room that had unicorns painted on the walls. Well that's not ironic and/or creepy at all!

"Friend Robin will find a way to the X of Red. He has been searching every day!" Starfire said.

"I hope for no help from him. He is no magician now, but the king's poor clown." Terra replied.

"Wasn't Robin ALWAYS a poor clown?" Raven asked.

"He's doing it for you! He pretends to be a fool to keep the King Slade from wondering what you are! You do the wrong to mock him!" Starfire said.

"Forgive me" Terra whispered before running into another room.

"Why did she do that?" Raven asked.

"FRIEND TERRA!" Starfire yelled, about to run after her. Suddenly, the ground started trembling. Ravager leapt onto a table in the room.

"The bull be going out. He goes out every sundown to search for the strange white beast that escaped him. You know that purrrrr-fectly well, so don't be stupid." Starfire picked her up.

"So…that's a unicorn. She is very beautiful." Ravager said.

"How do you know that Terra is a unicorn?" Starfire asked.

"No cat outta its first fur can ever be deceived by appearances. Unlike human beings, who seem to enjoy it!" Ravager purred.

"Yeah, Justin Beiber is proof of that…HE IS EVIL I TELL YOU! VERY EVIL!" Raven said.

"True" Ravager said. "Ye have very little time….. soon she will turn completely human, and there will be no unicorns ever again… It may be that she will marry that idiot of a prince, who loves her…." Ravager said. Starfire's eyes started glowing green.

"NO! THAT CANNOT BE SO!" She said. "I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW TO FIND THE OTHERS!"

"Listen to me closely, alien. When the wine drinks itself, when the skull speaks, and when the clock strikes the right time, that is the only way to enter Red X's lair. There be a trick to it, of course." Ravager said.

"Why must you always speak in riddles?" Starfire whined.

"Because I be what I be. And I be a cat. And no cat ever gave anyone a straight answer….." Ravager said, moving her eye patch to her other eye.

…

**Cast so far:**

**King Haggard's cat: Ravager**

**Okay, I was debating between Ravager and Cheshire (Ravager because of her eye patch, Cheshire because she's practically part cat.) but I decided to go with Ravager because I can actually imagine her having to put up with Sir Slade the Idiotic. So yeah, I did include MOST of the pirate talk. I did skip the first half of it and all the 'har har har' things. If you haven't seen the movie, the cat talks like a pirate. I was originally going to change 'wine' to 'mustard' in the riddle, but I thought of a funnier joke to use. Plus it wouldn't make as much sense when they find the skeleton. **

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been at my aunt's house and didn't bring my computer. Quote of the day is something my dad said.**

"_Oh look, the firehydrent is underwater! Now how will the firefighters put out a fire?"_

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	16. Another late update

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating for a long time! Today, I have no excuses other than pure laziness. I am truly sorry. On the bright side, school has started for me, and one of my subjects is writing. I hope this will make me a better author, but if not, that's still fine with me. BUT I disagree with many things in the book (don't use exclamation points unless necessary, never use humor unless you are a professional, etc.). Still... it said they were only suggestions, so I think I can avoid those. Reviews!**

**Nerdman: Thanks! Yeah, Batman SHOULD kill the Joker, because technically, by letting him live, he's killing innocent people. Also, I don't mind the scrambled letters.**

**Icefire: I heard that a while back while reading random pages on Wikipedia. I'm not sure what to say about it…. hopefully it won't be like Titans Go.**

**Dawn101907: Yeah, it was originally Chesh…. But then I decided because of the eye patch…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Justin Beiber, or The Last Unicorn. I'm sorry if the following content offends any Beliebers. **

**….**

"I can't take it anymore! Last night he had me juggling mustard cups! With mustard in them!" Robin snapped.

"But Robin!" Starfire said enthusiastically "I haven't told you yet! I found the skull. The one Ravager was talking about. It's in the great hall! And the clock-"

Robin sighed. "Starfire, he knows. King Slade knows what Lady Terra is, I'm sure of it."

"What can we do?" Starfire asked disappointedly.

Beast Boy walked down the steps, a piece of paper in his hands.

"Look who finally learned to read." Raven mumbled under her breath.

"St-Star…. I have the whole poem now, if you want to read it…." Beast Boy said, nervously.

"Oh, yes…. Of course, your majesty. Whatever you wish…" Starfire said.

…

Terra stood at the edge of the balcony, watching the sea again. There was something about it that mystified her…..and for some reason she felt that it was connected to the other unicorns. Maybe…. Just maybe….

"Lady Terra?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"Yes….." Terra replied.

"Um…." Beast Boy looked at the paper he was holding. He then shredded it out of pure embarrassment.

"Do you want to….. go out of the castle?" He asked nervously.

Terra looked at him, searching his face for betrayal, or any sign that he would trap him where the others were. Or lock her up in a never-ending Justin Beiber concert, which would be 50 times worse. After all, he was King Slade's son, and was probley capable of evil deeds such as that last one…..

When she finally decided that there was none to be found, she nodded her head in agreement.

"I would love to go…."

**….**

**Okay guys, you'll notice I changed some things. I just REALLY don't like this song. Even more than the last song. It's probley because of how old this movie is, but I'm not sure. **

**I tried to make this chapter as funny as I could, but I probley failed. I promise, next chapter I've had one of the jokes planned since the beginning.**

**Anyways, if you guys like warriors, I'm planning on writing a story for it soon called "The Remaining Hope" that will take place after "Omen of The Stars: The Last Hope" and before another story I'm going to write soon called "Minnowstar's Mistake". I was going to post Minnowstar first, but I started planning so much of what happens after The Last Hope that I can't resist but write a story about it. I'm trying not to read many of those after The Last Hope stories so that mine is completely original and un-influenced. **

**Quote of the day!**

_"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my brother's new favorite show isn't age appropriate, you know why? Because I walked in the living room and the first thing I heard was 'you want a face full of BLEEEP? Go over there!'"_ My best friend.

**Yeah, true story. The BLEEEP was the TV censoring it.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	17. Aunt Margret

**Hi again! I have a new system where I will update each fanfic at the end of the week, multiple times if I can. This week I probley wont update The End Again because it was the only one I got around to updating last week. **

**I have also decided to start over-exaggerating the Titan's personalities and stuff like that, and trying to make this fic funnier. I will also have the Spectrobes characters interrupt more, and have another "take one/two/three" in here. If you don't like the new style of this fic, just let me know and I will change it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in here. Just the idea of combining The Last Unicorn and Teen Titans, and the story itself. None of the characters, or settings do I own, and I never will own them. I OWN NOTHING. Not even the things I referenced. I also don't own Spectrobes.**

**…**

"Great…" Robin mumbled grumpily. "Riddles. JUST what I need. When the wine drinks itself, when the skull speaks, when the clock strikes the right time. As if I didn't have enough problems! I wonder what time it is."

He heard footsteps. For some odd reason he could tell it was Beast Boy and Terra.

They didn't seem to notice Robin, but, since this is a kiddy movie, the good guys never get noticed by bad guys.

"Dude, I think it's obvious that you aren't related to that fool of a magician…. I mean, he's as stupid as it gets" said Beast Boy the hypocrite.

…..

TAKE ONE

Terra stood staring at the sea. This time, she KNEW that something was wrong. The waves reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite decide what it was…

Of course, she seemed to be forgetting why and HOW she was even here in the first place….

Obviously, she didn't pay enough attention during "the talk", did she? I mean, if you didn't either, I'll gladly explain….

(The talk is censored for obvious reasons)

And that is how baby unicorns are made….

Somewhere offstage Rallen died. Well, he really just fainted, but what's the difference? Both ways we get a break from Mr. Annoying.

"YEEEEESSSS!" Jeena shouted. "I'M FINNALY FREE FROM THE STUPIDITY THAT PLAUGES ME EVERY DAY! WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS!? TURN THIS (CENSORED) THING OFF!"

Rallen, who had woken up because of the shouting, fainted again.

King Slade approached Terra, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your majesty?" Terra asked suspiciously.

That's right Terra, everyone must ask their questions suspiciously, because you never know when someone is going to start doing the chicken dance dressed like a fairy princess and gets arrested for committing a second degree murder. Then, at court, they will discover that they have a criminal past for taking their pet goat Sparky to Wal-Mart… but that's a different story, isn't it?

"Love is slowing you down, My Lady…." He walked towards her creepily. "Soon I will catch you if you love much more"

"Look, your son is coming home" Terra said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Beast Boy? He is no son of mine. I picked him up on the doorstep of Burger King where a fat, elderly couple dropped him. I took him in, thinking that I could use him for…. A toilet cleaning brush of some sorts. I guess he had too many dangerous chemicals, because he is now almost as dumb as I am…. For the record, I did not imply that I am a retarded poo-poo head who lives in his mother's basement."

Terra's eye twitched.

"Dude, you do realize I got a recording of you saying that…"

Slade's eye widened.

"I'm also calling the Social Services. This movie is over. I have won, you have lost!" Terra boasted.

"But…. DIRECTOR! This is NOT how the movie is supposed to end! Obviously, there were no telephones!" Slade said.

Jeena yawned. "Well GRANNY, what makes you think you're so special!"

"Slade's your grandma?" Rallen said, wide eyed.

"No, but we are related" Jeena said, embarrassed at the thought. "I wish he would stop going to family reunions. We're all more than just a little tired of you running around shoeless… IN THE LITTERBOX!"

"It's still recording…." Terra said excitedly.

"That was a one-time thing!" Slade yelled angrily. "And you asked me to!"

"Because I knew you were a supervillain, duh"

"This is SO going on YouTube"

"Good idea! Don't you agree… Slade SHIRLY Wilson."

"Just get on with the (CENSORED) script!" Slade said.

"Well YOU have the next line!"

"Cut!" Jeena yelled. "This is getting out of hand."

…..

TAKE TWO

"There has only been one thing in life, other than child molestation and other pephodile related things, that has made me happy."

"And what is that? Hiding in your Aunt Margret's closet giggling like a schoolgirl until she remembers to feed you?" Terra said before looking at her script in disbelief. "Something is terribly wrong with today's script." She muttered to herself.

Slade looked at his script.

"This is complete rubbish…" He said, throwing the script off the balcony.

"Gasp! He littered!" Geek E. Girl yelled.

"No one says 'gasp' these days! What do you think this is, the 80's?" Slade asked.

"Cut! I didn't think I'd have to do it…. but I'm bringing out the R.O.C.K collars."

"What does R.O.C.K stand for?"

"Retired Oldies Collecting Kangaroos, what else?" Rallen said, as if he actually went to school or something.

Jeena facepalmed.

…..

TAKE THREE

"Do not mock me. I know very well what you have come for, and you know very well that I have them; try to have little tea-parties with them if you wish, but do not mock me!"

"King Slade, in all your home, in all your castle, in all your realm, there is nothing of yours I desire. Have a terrible day, your majesty." Terra said, turning to leave.

"I know you! I almost knew you as soon as I saw you on the road, with your Troq, your midget, and your annoying horse that eats all the sugar in the house and blames it on me! Since then, there has been no movement of yours that has not betrayed you! A pace, a glance, a turn of your head, the flash of your throat as you breath, even the way you stand perfectly still; they were all my spies. You made me wonder for a while, but your time is done!"

"So…. Does that mean you're gonna try to kill me or something… because I did take karate in kindergarten."

"No" Slade said, turning to the sea. "The tide is turning. Come here. Come and see."

"Oh, so now you're reciting Dick and Jane. How nice."

"Shut up Terra!" Slade yelled.

"Sorry. Continue Master Stupid."

Slade gave Terra a death stare before continuing to read his script.

"There. There they are. There they are. They are mine! They belong to me!" He said, pointing to the sea.

"Oh, there you go again. With the whole "being cryptic while reciting the only book Beast Boy can read" thing." Terra said.

Slade gave her another death glare.

"Red X gathered them for me, one by one, and I bade him drive each one into the sea! Now they live there. And every tide carries them within an easy step of the land, but they dare not leave the water. They are afraid of Red X."

"What does 'bade' mean?"

"Ask someone who actually went to school…" Rallen said.

"That puts YOU out of the question." Jeena said.

"I like to watch them. They fill me with joy…. Even though I despise joy. Pretty much I only captured them because I hate that 'friendship is magic' crap."

"Your loss" Rallen said.

FLASHBACK TIME!

Slade was standing in a meadow. It had unicorns. For some odd reason Slade looked young…. Oh wait, this is a flashback! Of course he's going to look young! Not like the rotting corpse he is now!

Suddenly, a unicorn ran up to him, stabbing him in the place that no one should be stabbed.

"AHHHH" Slade screamed.

All the other unicorns started laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So now, I despise them. I must have them all and watch their souls rot away into nothing. And you are the last!" He started laughing maniacally.

"I don't understand…. I see nothing in the water."

"Do you still deny yourself? Do you dare still pretend to be human? I'll hurl you down to the others with my bare hands if you dare deny yourself!" King Slade shouted.

"Do we need to take you to an asylum or something?"

"It must be so…. I cannot be mistaken. Yet your eyes are like Beast Boy's…. Like someone who has never seen unicorns. It makes no difference. I can wait. The end will be the same. I can wait."

**…..**

**Alright guys, how was that? I tried to make this a lot more funny than the last chapter. I didn't type enough to get around to the joke I wanted to use this chapter, but I guess you can look forward to it next week. Daily quote!**

_"That would be my decaf machine. It makes tea taste like bathwater."_ Archibald Asparagus, Veggie Tales.

**I had to watch my little brother while my mom went to a meeting at church with my sister, so that's why I have a veggie tales quote.**

**Iku Ze and may Titan Clan light your path,**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	18. Second Cousins

**Hi again! I'm sorry for the late update. I'll update twice today to make up for it.**

**This chapter has another one of those 'tree' moments (Hint: It has to do with some dead guy demanding wine). Yeah, not exactly something I want to write about, but… yeah. If you dissect the movie, you'll discover that it is actually PG-13 instead of G. Crazy, huh.**

**Reviews!**

**Nerdman: I'm glad you thought it was funny. I tried to make this chap funny too, but it's not AS funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Last Unicorn, Spectrobes, SpongeBob, Star Wars, or Jonny Bravo. I probley messed up the Star Wars reference because I took it from something else (Jonny Bravo), and I don't remember the exact dialog.**

**….**

A skeleton version of Warp was laughing as if he had just seen one of my aunts wearing a bikini… yeah, not a pretty sight.

Robin growled. Terra, Raven, and Starfire stood behind him, fidgeting nervously.

"Shut up! How would you like a punch in the eye, you pretentious kneecap!" Robin shouted.

"What does pretentious even mean? Fairy princess?" Raven said.

"You made it do the act of laughing. Perhaps that is all you lack for the riddle?" Starfire said.

"It isn't" Warp said between laughter.

"Oh, so you can do the speaking! Robin, it worked!" Starfire said.

"Come on. Ask me how to find Red X. Even Beast Boy doesn't know, but IIIII doooo." He sang.

"Save it for the ballet recital, you worthless piece of junk." Raven hissed.

"So you do know it, huh. Tell us the answer to the riddle."

"Say please like your mommy taught you"

Robin sighed. "Please"

Warp laughed. "NO"

"Please friend Robin, what kind of the game is this?" Starfire asked.

"The dumb kind" Raven said.

"Oh, it's so NICE to have someone to play with! Try me tomorrow; maybe I'll tell you tomorrow!" Warp laughed.

"But we have no time! We may be too late now!" Starfire shouted.

"Never mind him, just give me the wine; let me see what I can do with the wine." Robin said.

"Wine?" Warp said, interested.

"You're only, like, a year old. WHY are you drinking wine?" Raven said.

"I couldn't find any. I looked everywhere, but there I doubt there's a single drop in the castle." Starfire said.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"I 'looked'" Starfire said.

"Well, that's it then. If we can't find the-"

"Well, I thought that maybe if you had water to start with…" Star interrupted.

"Do I LOOK like Jesus to you?!" Robin said.

"HIM? Turn water into wine?" Warp continued laughing.

"Be quiet!" he turned to Starfire. "Okay, let me have it; I'll see what I can do."

He turned around and pretended to chant something, turning over the flask of water, letting it spill out until it was empty. He faced Warp again.

"Well, that does it… EW, this stuff is TERRIBLE! How can people drink this stuff! Oh well, I guess I'll have to throw it away…" He said tauntingly.

"NO, don't do that! Give it to me if you don't want it, but DON'T THROW IT AWAY!"

"You know there's a place for people like you. It's called rehab. My dad goes there for issues concerning his mental health, but I don't think it's doing anything. He still dresses up like a ballerina and does gymnastics." Raven shuddered.

"You're dead! You can't smell wine, can't taste it!" Robin said.

"But I REMEMBER" Warp said in a zombie-like tone.

"Well, if you should happen to remember the entrance to Red X's lair as well as you do wine…"

"Done! Give me one drink now and I'll tell you anything you want to know." Warp said.

"You can have all of it- but only after you tell us the way."

"The way is through the clock."

"Through that?" Robin asked, pointing to the clock.

"You mean, when the clock strikes the right time it opens, and there's the stairs of the hidden?" Starfire asked.

"That clock will never strike the right time. Just walk through and Red X will be on the other side. Now give me the wiiiiine" Warp whined.

"Oh, very funny, I see what you did there!" Rallen laughed.

"Rallen…" Jeena held up a sharp knife. "You have three seconds to run"

Rallen rolled his eyes. "OH, I think we all know how likely it would be for you to hurt me. You'd be fiiii-ered." He sang.

"Three."

Rallen froze

"Two."

"Oh no… she's already at two… theres no telling how many numbers I have left." He whimpered.

"ONE" Jeena yelled. Rallen ran away as fast as he could.

"There. Now, back to the script!" Jeena said.

"Walk through the clock? What am I, a magician?" Robin asked.

"To meet Red X, you have to walk through time. A clock isn't time, it's just springs and numbers. Pay no mind, just walk right on through. Now give me the wiiiine"

"And this is a kiddy movie?" Raven asked. "This has more drunk idiots than my Aunt Susan's house."

Robin handed him the 'wine'. Warp drank it faster than the kindergarteners that visited Raven's Aunt Susan's house.

Raven's eye twitched.

"Oh, that's the stuff. That's REAL wine…." Warp said, obviously drunk.

"What is the world coming to?" Raven mumbled.

"Come on, let's go." Robin said.

"My lady, it's time. We're going to find the others now." Starfire told Terra.

Suddenly, Warp dropped the flask and became VERY angry.

"Oh no. No you don't. Not THAT one."

He pressed a button. Suddenly, some fairy-princess like music started playing.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout."

"Oops, wrong button." Warp said, pressing another button. A REAL alarm started going off.

"UNICORN! UNICORN!" He shouted.

The four of them ran to the clock as fast as they could.

"Slade! There they go! Down to Red X! The clock Slade! There they go! SLADE! SLADE! UNICORN! UNICORN!" Warp shouted.

They reached the clock.

"Hurry!" Robin said, lightly pushing Terra into the clock. She disappeared.

"Robin! I do not thi-" Starfire was interrupted by the sight of Slade running down the stairs, to the clock.

"Hurry!" Raven shouted, nudging Starfire in with her wing. Starfire also disappeared.

"Go on, Raven!" Robin shouted.

Raven only stood there. "I wanna watch. Besides, I can be backup."

Robin nodded his head. He pulled out a sword. Slade did the same.

Suddenly, the swords turned into light sabers.

"You'll never win!" Slade said.

"But I'll try! You- you killed my second cousin!" Robin shouted.

"NO! I did not kill your second cousin. I am your second cousin!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**…..**

**Told you I butchered the reference. **

**Cast introduced**

**The Skull: Warp**

**Yeah, I really tried on this chapter, but I didn't put that much effort into it. The next chapter is unbelievably short, but the chapter after that is pretty long. And then it's the….. epilogue? Already!? Aww, now I feel sad. And my sister's video game is playing sad music. How… sad.**

**Wow, this is such a change. I actually couldn't wait to get done with Metamorphosis the first time I wrote it, but since then…. Wow, just… wow. I'm gonna find myself typing "The Last Unicorn: Teen Titans Edition" instead of what I should be typing in the document name. Seriously, I had a document for I did not drop off the face of the earth (which will also probley get re-written eventually) that I called "Metamorphosis chapter 2" (because it was the second chapter). **

**Well, daily quote!**

_"I've been feeding you walrus meat. You're a cannibal." _The dude on The Walrus Song.

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess.**

**UPDATE: SORRY GUYS, I'LL UPDATE TWICE NEXT WEEK. I LOST THIS WEEK'S OTHER CHAPTER. SORRY. I NEED TO UPDATE THE OTHER TWO FANFICTIONS I HAVE LEFT INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR IT AND READING CREEPYPASTAS LIKE I WAS EARLIER. SORRY. YEAH, YOU CAN BLAME APPY APPLE FOR YOUR LATE UPDATE.**


	19. Into the Clock

**Hi again! Well, I tried to get this chap done early, but I failed. And, to torture the fans of my other fic, The End Again, I'm updating that one last. But don't worry, I'm trying to do all of my updating today. It's only 4 chapters. Also, on Deviantart, take a guess what I just posted. The first EVER fanfiction for the book Runaway Twin by Peg Kheret. Exciting, huh? And, my best friend just posted the first ever comment on the first ever fanfic for Runaway Twin. ^.^**

**So… This chapter is kinda short. Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Last Unicorn, or Spectrobes. **

**….**

Starfire and Terra were standing in what appeared to be a large room covered in mist.

"It has worked!" Starfire exclaimed.

Suddenly, Beast Boy appeared.

"Dude! This place is awesome… wait, I've never seen this place. I was LIED TO!" Beast Boy ranted.

"Uh… why are you here?" Terra asked.

"You were leaving without saying good bye. And my mommy taught me to always say good bye…. Dude, what's wrong with the script!" Beast Boy asked.

"Rallen wrote it on a sugar rush." Jeena explained. "And Commander Grant told me I had to write a play for a project… I went with this."

"Yeah! I'm so awesome, aren't I!" Rallen said.

"Go away." Jeena yelled.

"I would have come back. I don't know who I am, or why I'm here, but I would have come back." Terra said, trying to get back to the script.

"No, you would have never come back." Beast Boy said. "And why WERE you leaving without me!"

"Friend Raven does not do the liking of you." Starfire explained, her eyes widening.

"Raven! Robin! Where are they?!"

They both blinked at her as if they were just realizing the absence of the clown and Pegasus.

"I'll go back myself if you won't!" Starfire shouted.

As if on cue, which they were, they both appeared.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Robin's second cousin gave him a pretty harsh blow to the head that he somehow manages to not have a concussion to… perfectly fine." She deadpanned.

"Dude…. The horse is talking…. And somehow I'm okay with it…" Beast Boy said.

"That's because you are an idiot."

**…**

**So, yeah, that's what I mean by short. Only about 250 words on Microsoft Word. I like to end my chapters at certain spots where it would either be a cliffhanger, or it would be funniest (as in this case).**

**Quote of the day!**

_"Don't put it on shuffle. It has Miley Cyrus and other Disney 'treats'." _My youth pastor

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	20. Embarrasing Pictures

**Hi again! Wow, this was a REALLY quick update. I'm on a roll today! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Fairly Odd Parents, Runaway Twin (Yeah, I've decided to put a small reference), Twilight, Facebook, or The Last Unicorn.**

**Darn, I forgot to have Rallen interrupt the story again. Well, next chapter he'll be in there again. And the epilogue. I can't believe this thing is almost over.**

**…..**

"And the rest you know. We came here seeking unicorns, and we have possibly found them." Robin finished.

"I used to have a dream, over and over, about standing at the window in the middle of the night wearing a dress, and seeing Red X…"

"Yes, driving unicorns into the sea. It was no dream. Slade has them all now, all but one. And that unicorn is Lady Terra." Robin said. "Really Beast Boy, a dress?"

"Uh…." Beast Boy looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm gonna get a LOT of mileage out of THIS one." Raven said. "I really need to stop quoting myself."

"Unicorn, mermaid, sorceress, no name you give her would surprise or frighten me. I love whom I love." Beast Boy said.

"Yes, that's a very nice sentiment, but when I change her back into her true self-"

"I love whom I love" Beast Boy said.

"Ewww." Raven said.

"I heard what you said." Terra said. "I will go no further."

"There's no choice. Come on" Robin said.

"Don't let him change me! Red X isn't a people person."

"Actually, he's hardly even a person" Raven interrupted.

"We may just be able to walk right out of the passage without him noticing us!" Terra continued.

"If we do that, all the unicorns in the world will remain under Slade's capture, except for one, who will grow old and die." Robin said.

"Everything DIES! I'm no unicorn, no magical creature! I'm human, and I love you."

"Once again: Ewww." Raven interrupted again.

"Don't let him!" Terra repeated.

"Then let the quest end here." Robin said sarcastically. "I don't think I could change her back, even if I wished it. Marry the prince, live happily ever after, and have a sadder ending than Runaway Twin."

"Yes. That is my wish." Terra said.

"Okay, even TWILIGHT is better than this form of torture." Raven said. "I'm ripping off my ears."

"Really?" Starfire said.

"Nope."

"No. I'm a hero, and heroes know when it is time for things to happen. A quest may not simply be abandoned. Unicorns may go un-rescued for a long time, but not forever. A happy ending may not come in the middle of the story." Beast Boy said.

"Who died and made that repulsive THING a hero?" Raven asked.

"But what if there is no happy ending at all?" Starfire said to Robin.

"There are no happy endings, because nothing ends." Robin said.

"Why can't we just leave her like she is?" Starfire whimpered. "Let her be."

"That's not the end of the story, and Beast Boy knows it. She knows it."

"You don't care! You don't care what happens to her, or the others, just that you become a real magician at last, or get your embarrassing pictures off of Facebook! You don't care!" Starfire argued.

"I wish I didn't! I wish to God that I didn't care about anything but my magic! But I do! I do." He said sadly.

"ROBIN! Starfire!" Raven shouted. They turned around and saw Red X chasing Terra.

"He knows!" Robin yelled.

Terra started running and tripped on, ironically, a rock.

"TERRAAAAAAAA" Beast Boy shouted.

**….**

**And, after this, there's one more chap and an epilogue. Maybe two more chapters if I'm lazy and break it into two parts. I'm really disopointed about that. For some reason the movie seemed a lot longer. Oh well, the sooner this is done, the sooner I get to write Metamorphosis again, and I'm pretty excited about that.**

**Quote of the day!**

_"Let's lump all the useless cats together and hope a tree falls on them." _Warriors, Jaypaw (Jayfeather)

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


End file.
